1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner, which is used in an electrophotographic method and/or an electrostatic recording method, and a method for producing the toner.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a toner which is used in an electrophotographic method and/or an electrostatic recording method, there has been known a toner which contains a wax to ensure releasing performance with respect to a fixing member which fixes the toner to a recording medium (fixing objective) such as a paper sheet by application of heat and pressure.
As a method for producing the toner containing the wax as described above, there has been suggested, for example, a method for producing the toner in which a charge control agent is fixed to toner mother particles including a polyester resin containing an ester-based wax (for example, Japanese patent laid open No. 2008-286944, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/286674).
In the toner obtained by the producing method as described above, the ester-based wax is contained in the polyester resin.
Hence, speed-up of printing causes the following problem in some cases. That is, in a case that the toner is fixed to the recording medium, the toner can not be heated sufficiently and the releasing performance with respect to the fixing member is decreased.
In a case that the releasing performance is decreased, the toner is adhered to the fixing member in some cases, which decreases fixing performance of the toner with respect to the recording medium.
In view of this, an object of the present teaching is to provide a toner which is capable of improving releasing performance with respect to a fixing member and fixing performance with respect to a recording medium at low temperature and a method for producing the toner.